


A Ride on the Road

by reminiscence



Category: Saddle Club - Bonnie Bryant
Genre: Freeverse poetry, Gen, ffn challenge: 100 prompts challenge, ffn challenge: diversity writing challenge, word count: under 500 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminiscence/pseuds/reminiscence
Summary: Roads where cars drove were different from trails where hooves rode.





	

The road was so different under hooves  
than dirt paths made of gravel and soil  
and branches falling on the trail –  
so smooth, man-made not  
and loud, often with cars not too far off

But the rocking seat of a horse  
was the same  
and that was what mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, a3 – poem exactly 8 lines, and for the 100 Prompts Challenge, #065 – road.


End file.
